A date to remember
by Bobateee
Summary: Hitsugaya and Hinamori have been together for a while. When Toushiro takes Hinamori to a restaurant for their fifth month anniversary. Someone askes a question that will change their lives forever. Rated T to be safe Read and review please :D FOREVER ON HIATUS
1. Life for you and me

A Date to Remember

By: Hitsuhina Fanatic

**I'd like to thank my Beta** **xXKimochiWatariXx who has really made my work better and critiqued what i needed to improve on so thank you *Claps***

**_Disclaimer: Never have own Bleach and never will _**

"Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori called out as she walked towards his way.

Hearing the sound of Momo's voice, Hitsugaya spun around. "What is it, Momo?" He said.

Hinamori playfully smiled and placed a hand on her hip. "Hm? Did you forget?"

Something clicked in Toshiro's head and he smiled. "How could I forget?"

The thin girl giggled and clasped her hands together. "Well? Tell me what it is then, Shiro-chan."

Hitsugaya took his girlfriend into his arms and spun her around, causing the girl to laugh and squeal with joy. "It's our five month anniversary of course." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh and don't forget. You and I are going to dinner at seven at Soul Society." Toshiro reminded.

Momo nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, I won't." She said.

"Good." Hitsugaya nodded and stepped away. "I've got to get to work now. I'll see you later, 'kay?" He said hastily, giving his woman a kiss on the cheek before sprinting off.

Hinamori was left dazed by herself. She blushed; she still couldn't get over him kissing her…it was like a dream come true. After all her chasing, Hitsugaya finally noticed her, and before she knew it, Hinamori landed the number one most desired bachelor in her whole school.

Momo sighed in content and sipped her tea. It's been one month since Hitsugaya asked her out, and she had managed to break his shell and reveal the real Toshiro: sweet, gentle, happy, and surprisingly, cheesy "Shiro-chan". Hinamori laughed whenever he tried a corny pick-up line on her when they were first going out as a joke, like that time when he said:

"Hey, can I use your phone?"

"Why?" Hinamori asked, confused.

Hitsugaya smirked teasingly, "I need to call my mum, she told me to ring her when I've found the one."

Momo couldn't help it. She cracked up. But then Toshiro decided to tell her more.

"Are you a parking ticket? Because you've got 'fine' all over you." He winked, voice trembling with laughter.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me?"

"Shiro-chan. Quit it." Hinamori giggled, quite red in the face.

"Do you have a fever? Because you look hot."

"Do your feet hurt? Because you've been running through my mind all day."

Her laughter became uncontrollable at the cheesiness of his words, not to mention how ridiculous they were. Hitsugaya gave in and laughed along with her, wiping tears and such.

But when Momo stopped, Toshiro was looking into her eyes. Hinamori stared back and swore she could feel the blush on her cheeks. The girl tried turning away but her boyfriend held her soft cheek and caressed it like it was a baby blanket. Hitsugaya pulled Momo closer and she sucked in a breath and waited in anticipation.

"I've never seen such beautiful brown eyes." He whispered, and leaned in for a kiss.

He was gentle as if he was afraid that he would hurt her, and a wave of cool mint overwhelmed Hinamori's senses. After a few minutes, Toshiro finally pulled back, but Momo pulled him back in for a more passionate kiss.

And that was when I knew he was the one.

Snapping out of her daydream, Momo frantically went for her cell phone and rang her best friend, Matsumoto.

"Yes?" A female answered.

"Matsumoto!" Momo exclaimed. "It's Hinamori. Toshiro is taking me out to Soul Society tonight and I desperately need a new dress! C-"

"Say no more!" Rangiku proclaimed; fashion is, after all, her forte. "I'll take you shopping! We're about to make you so gorgeous that Hitsugaya is gonna be forced to take you on that restaurant table right there and then!" She shamelessly tooted.

Hinamori's cheeks puffed up like a plum. She swore there was smoke coming out of her ears. "Uhm…thank you?" She squeaked. "So how about at two this afternoon?"

"Perfect! See you then Hinamori-chan!" Rangiku chirped and hung up the phone.

Hearing the click, Hinamori hung up too. She looked up at the clock; it was already one. She decided then to get ready. After much rummaging through her closet, the girl put on a baby blue singlet, white shorts and white canvas shoes. Shopping with the infamous Matsumoto Rangiku meant serious business, so Momo pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

When she was finally ready, Hinamori glanced at the clock, only to gasp out of shock to discover that it's already 1:45. Rangiku does not tolerate tardiness when it comes to doing the one thing she loves most, so Toshiro's girlfriend hastily grabbed her black handbag, made sure that her cell phone and wallet are there, and sprinted out the door.

**PEACHDRAGON PEACHDRAGON PEACH DRAGON (something my Beta made up :D) **

"Any particular ring you like, sir?" The salesperson asked.

Hitsugaya frowned. "Um…I'm looking for something not too expensive -she hates things like that- but nothing too cheap." He said.

"I see…what's she like?"

"Well…she's stubborn as hell and doesn't like being told what to do. She's passionate about her work and has quite a temper. She loves peaches but hates plums for some reason, and she loves the color red." Toshiro said, smiling.

The salesperson smiled in understanding. "I think I know a ring that would suit her just perfectly. Come with me."

When the man led him to the piece of jewelry, Toshiro thought that the accessory is absolutely perfect. This ring will suit her very well.

Without hesitation, Hitsugaya got out his checkbook. "How much?"

**PEACHDRAGON PEACHDRAGON PEACHDRAGON**

"Oh my God! This dress…it's _perfect_." Matsumoto gushed, finally satisfied after going through about twenty stores and making Momo try on approximately thirty-four garments.

"Is it?" Hinamori asked, giving a twirl.

"Yes, you need to get it!" The busty woman practically screamed as she jumped in excitement. The shoppers looked at her and Momo to see what the commotion was about.

"Okay. I guess this is the one then." Hinamori giggled and went back to the changing room.

As the girl was changing, Matsumoto received a call from Hitsugaya.

"Taicho? What do you need? Everything is going according to plan. Have you found the ring yet?" Matsumoto whispered just in case so Hinamori wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, I got the ring, has she got her dress?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes. She's got everything." Rangiku confirmed.

"Excellent. One more thing, why do you keep calling me 'Taicho'?" Hitsugaya muttered.

"What? Oh, it's just a habit." Matsumoto giggled.

"We're out of high school already. It feels weird now." Hitsugaya replied

"Well tough! Oh, I gotta go. The princess is emerging." Matsumoto whispered before she hung up.

"Come on Hinamori-chan! We need to get you to the counter to pay for your dress! Time's flowing!" Matsumoto said, dragging Momo to the counter.

"Rangiku-san, who were you on the phone with?" Hinamori asked as she was being dragged across the floor.

"Oh, just Gin. He was only calling to see how the shopping is going." Matsumoto lied lightly.

"Oh okay, I should probably call Toshiro then."

"No need! Taicho knows you're with me, he shouldn't need to worry. Now hurry we need to get to my house and get you ready!"

"But Rangiku… he's always worried when I'm with you." Hinamori giggled.

The ginger stuck her tongue out playfully and crossed her arms. "Touché."

"Just this one please." Hinamori smiled, handing the dress to the salesperson.

"Fine choice." the salesperson praised. Matsumoto stood to the side but still puffed out her chest with pride.

"Thank you, and please come again." The salesperson smiled cheerfully as she bagged Hinamori's dress.

Hinamori nodded politely and dragged her best friend out.

Momo glanced at the clock: 5:30, just one hour and thirty minutes to go till her date with Toshiro. Hinamori thought happily as she got into Matsumoto's car.

**So?  
><strong>**leave a review  
><strong>**You Guys would be the best people ever.**


	2. Meeting again before the big surprise

A Date to Remember

By Hitsuhina Fanatic

**Thanks to the following reviewers sMoShFiRe, kitten, pinktiger19, Toshiro-Momoaresuchacutecouple, animefan7063, hitsuhinarenrukiichihime4ever, LtPeachPrincess and icedragonpeach**

**Continue to review guys XD**

**I'd like to thank my Beta** **xXKimochiWatariXx who has really made my work better… and she has helped me improved along the way and finally the second chapter of the long awaited story**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter two:

'Damn this stupid knot.' Hitsugaya thought as he struggled to tie it around his neck.

He looked at the clock; forty-five minutes till his date with Hinamori. It was their fifth month anniversary and he was nervous; this date with Momo was going to change their lives because tonight was the night when he would ask for Hinamori's hand in marriage.

The man put the rest of his outfit on and inspected himself in the body mirror. He was dressed in a long sleeve light blue shirt, black dress pants, black leather shoes and a black jacket. After he was satisfied with his appearance, Hitsugaya turned away from the mirror and flopped himself down on the overstuffed brown couch.

The man reached for his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box; he decided to look at the ring one more time out of fear that it may disappear or get lost. Toshiro's finger lifted the lid of the box up and was welcomed by glistening red jewels.

'I really hope she likes this ring.' He thought as he tucked it back into his pocket.

He looked at the plain white clock on the cream-coloured walls: 6:45pm.

'Shoot! I better get Momo.' The white-haired man thought and grabbed his keys from the table.

The man went out of the door to his BMW. His climbed into the driver's seat and put the keys in the ignition. After pulling out of his driveway, Toshiro sped off to Matsumoto's house.

"Stay still Hinamori-chan… it's hard working on you when you keep fidgeting like that." Matsumoto said sighing dramatically.

"Sorry, I'll stop now." Hinamori squeaked sheepishly, now keeping as still as possible.

She remembered the first time Matsumoto did her hair. It was excruciating.

_It was Hinamori's first date with the popular school hottie. Matsumoto was at Hinamori's house helping Momo with the whole package. At first, Momo decided to just wear something casual; she was known as a 'Plain Jane' after all. And as the typical 'Girl-Next-Door' type, Momo didn't feel the need to doll up extravagantly, even for a 'hottie' like Hitsugaya Toshiro. To her, Hinamori would wear her personality proudly for all to see. _

_But her best friend thought differently. She came to Momo's house completely uninvited, bursting through the doors with her hands full with two very large suitcases looking like they would burst any second "What are you doing here Rangiku? Why have you got suitcases?"Momo questioned, feeling a trickle of impending doom and dread._

_"Um...excuse me? Of course I'm here to get you all dressed up for Taicho, Momo-chan. I mean, he is __**the**__ most wanted guy in school, after all." She expressed like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_Momo instantly blushed like a plum. Her mind began to wander somewhere else, leaving her in a dreamlike state "Toushiro…" She murmured, timidly._

_Rangiku laughed at her reaction. "Oh, Momo...you and your ways. Come on, let's gather and get to work. Chop chop...Momo? Hello?" _

_Her attention snapped back to the real world when her loud friend decided to go up to her face and start yelling out real loud. _

"_E-Eh?" The brunette stuttered, cheeks still slightly pink. "What's the matter? Is he here already?" _

_The ginger sighed in frustration. "No, but he will be. And when Taicho sees you in...these rags. Oh, I can't bear it! You're giving me a bad name, sweetheart! I shall fix this!" _

_Before the poor girl knew it, Rangiku was looming over her like a strict nanny. Matsumoto then proceeded to do her hair; straightening it with small pink straighteners. However, the fashionista couldn't do the brunette's hair very well; Momo kept moving around. _

_The redhead was starting to get very frustrated as time dragged on, and Momo hated every second of it just as much. Twenty minutes have gone by, and by then Momo's hair looked stunning. _

_The small girl gasped when she saw her reflection. "R-Rangiku-chan, this is gorgeous work!" _

_The busty woman chuckled and crossed her arms with pride. "Of course it is. But this should've taken ten minutes to do instead of twenty. Thanks to your fidgeting we're now behind schedule! Now go put on that outfit I picked out for you! Hurry now."Momo's best friend pointed her finger to the bathroom. _

"_B-But...what's wrong with these?" _

_And then it happened. The face; the ultimate Rangiku expression that Hinamori Momo knew that the woman meant business. And if things didn't go her way, then all hell will break loose. _

_Seeing how this discussion was clearly over, Momo scampered to the bathrooms to throw on the new clothes. _

Matsumoto looked up to the peach-shaped clock, alarm bells sounded in her head: 6:30pm! They only have half an hour left! She needed to work and work _fast_.

And like a whirlwind, in fifteen minutes flat the redhead had finished Momo's hair _and_ put on her makeup.

"Quick, get into your dress!" Matsumoto screeched, rushing her off to the bathroom with the bag in her hand.

"Go! Hurry! Taicho is coming in 15 minutes!" And with that Matsumoto slammed the door in Hinamori's face.

Hinamori blinked a couple of times, why was Matsumoto so frantic just now? Toushiro never minded when she was a bit late.

'She slammed the door in my face...' Momo blinked in disbelief.

"She's going to pay for that later." She muttered in annoyance and turned to the bag on the floor. The brunette got the dress out and held it in front of her.

'Wow, this dress is really amazing. Rangiku-chan sure knows how to choose.' She thought and started cutting the tags off.

She slid off her shorts and singlet, leaving her in her strapless bra and black panties. Momo carefully put her legs through the hole of her dress and pulled it up and re-zipped it and looked in the mirror. The young woman's eyes widened.

There she was in the mirror, but she didn't look at all like her normal self. No, Hinamori looks a thousand times better with her young but elegant dress with her high heels.

"Let's do this." Momo smiled confidently and took a deep breath.

**PEACHDRAGON PEACHDRAGON PEACHDRAGON**

"Taicho, you're here! Wait a minute please; Hinamori is upstairs in the bathroom still getting ready." Matsumoto said, smiling. "Can I see the ring?"

Hitsugaya hesitated at first; Rangiku could be quite the jester, after all. But eventually he took it out of his pocket held the ring box in the palm of his hand, his other hand reached over to open it but the black velvet box was suddenly snatched away by the orange-haired woman.

"What the-?" Hitsugaya stared at the empty palm, when he finally realised what had happen, he yelled out "MATSUMOTO!"

But the woman was already gone; she was running up the stairs, where Hinamori was.

"Wait, Matsumoto don't you dare show her!" Toshiro growled, taking off up the stairs, pursuing her.

"Oh, Hinamori-chan! Look what my adorable Taicho is giving you." Matsumoto sang, giggling to herself. Of course, anyone with half a brain would know not to spoil an important surprise such as this and Matsumoto Rangiku knew this quite well. But Taicho hadn't looked or acted like his usual self today, and Rangiku thought that a little jest was in session to knock Toshiro back to his usual demeanour.

It couldn't hurt, even when the vein in Taicho's forehead is clearly threatening to pop any second now.

"Give it back. It's supposed to be a surprise, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya hissed, coming dangerously close behind her.

Matsumoto turned her head back and gulped when Hitsugaya was less than ten feet behind her, with eyes raging red and fangs sprouting from his mouth and-

Okay, so maybe that was an exaggeration.

But remember when she said 'it couldn't hurt?' Well, she lied.

Rangiku panicked and picked up the pace. She ran for her dear life. "Taicho is going to kill me! Save me, Momo-chan!"

"Give it _back_!" Hitsugaya roared like a little ice dragon. On any occasion, this would be cute, but when it involves saving your life, it didn't seem cute at all.

They were getting close to the bathroom where Momo was changing. Toshiro panicked.

'Crap. I gotta divert her to another direction.' He thought, and with a burst of energy, Toshiro managed to get in front of the busty ginger. He skidded to a halt and threw his arms out to prevent Rangiku from going any further.

Matsumoto stopped immediately and charged in the other direction, but was blocked by her boyfriend, Gin, who apparently appeared out of nowhere.

"Gin, what are you doing here?" Matsumoto asked in surprise, glancing at Hitsugaya every second.

Ichimaru looked amused. "Eh? I live here Ran-Chan, did ya forget?"

Embracing Matsumoto in a hug, Gin used this moment to his advantage and gripped her wrist tightly, causing her to let the velvet box go. Hitsugaya caught it just in time.

"Thanks, Gin." Toshiro breathed a sigh of relief and quickly pocketed the ring. "Matsumoto that will be the last time you'll get your hands on_ anything_ that belongs to me."

Said woman scowled playfully and flipped her hair. "Fine, fine. But it's good that you're acting more like yourself now. Relax, Taicho. It's just Momo-chan, not a dragon."

Gin chuckled. "Let's give them some time alone now. Chibi-chan, Momo-chan is waiting patiently in the living room."

"Don't call me Chibi! It's Hitsugaya to you!" The smaller man hissed like an insulted kitty.

"Yeah yeah..." The taller of the two waved it off.

"Well then!" Rangiku clapped her hands once. "Let's go back to the bedroom. I've misplaced some of my clothes and I need to find them…wanna help me?" She added playfully and gave her beloved the bedroom eyes.

"Oh?" Gin's smile grew wide (if that was even possible). "Well, we better not waste any time, hmm?"

As they left Hitsugaya in the narrow hallway, Gin turned around and gave Hitsugaya a wink before retreating to the bedroom.

'How...distasteful. And with Momo and I still in the house no less.' Hitsugaya thought and felt another bout of migraines coming on. 'I need to get Hinamori out of here...'

When he heard the muffled moans and giggles from the bedroom, Toshiro increased his pace down the stairs.

'And fast!' He added.

**PEACHDRAGON PEACHDRAGON PEACHDRAGON**

Hinamori waited patiently in the living room with her right leg crossed over her left.

When she heard her boyfriend and Matsumoto yelling at each other, she giggled quietly at their silly antics. But then she heard bumps and thumps coming from the room above her and wondered what they were.

She stood up and stretched. Who knew waiting could be so tiring? Momo straightened her dress and looked out at the beautiful ocean view.

'They sure picked a nice place to live.' Momo thought to herself.

The girl suddenly heard hurried footsteps behind her and she turned around only to see Hitsugaya Toshiro standing there, motionless and blatantly gawking at her.

The man looked up and his eyes went wide. There Hinamori Momo stood, wearing the most beautiful dress. Honestly, Momo could be wearing rags and he would still think she was beautiful, but this dress suited her perfectly.

It was short, strapless, white dress completed with a dash of black around her waist in the form of a fancy ribbon. White satin lace peeked out from the hem of the white material, causing the dress to puff out a bit at the end. She had black Mary-Janes on her feet, and little white pearls around her neck and wrist. Little pearls shined on her ear lobes, and in her hand was a small black clutch.

"You look… beautiful." Was all the man could say. He was speechless; Matsumoto might be completely useless and a nuisance at everything, but when it came to fashion no one could out-do her. Toshiro made a mental note that he would have to compliment her about this later. But now he needs to get Momo out of the house.

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya; he was dressed in a light blue shirt, black jacket, black dress pants and black leather shoes. Everything he wore was proper and neat, and blue really suited him.

"Toshiro, y-you look very handsome too." Hinamori whispered shyly and looked down at her feet.

But there wasn't any time for further gawking or compliments. Hitsugaya walked quickly towards her and took her by the wrist. "Come on, we need to get out of here...and fast."

Hinamori was confused. "Why?" She winced, not used to walking so fast in high heels.

"Because Matsumoto and Gin are having…" Hitsugaya trailed off, not wanting to say it. "Some _alone time_ right now."

Momo's eyes widened, getting the implication immediately. Rangiku and Gin, at a time like this?

'Rangiku, how could you?' She thought, flustered and speechless.

"Uhm..." She cleared her throat. "Perhaps...Perhaps we should walk just a little faster?"

Hitsugaya thought that was a brilliant idea.

In the end, Momo and Toshiro actually sprinted out the door and left it wide open, too scared to go back and close it. They felt a little bad about leaving the place in such an unsecured state, but decided that their innocence was worth much more than all the furniture in the house.

That and the fact that they're pretty sure no one would want to rob Gin and Rangiku after listening to...that.

**Chapter two end XD**

**How was it?**

**How was the long awaited chapter?**

**Good or bad? Happy or Sad? XD**

**Please review :D**


End file.
